epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrecking Rod
Wrecking_rod.png|EBF4 Wrecking Rod 5.png|EBF5 The Wrecking Rod is a al staff available for Natalie in . Description The Wrecking Rod is a silver staff with what appears to be a vent or turbine as the head, topped with a pair of metal blocks forming a crude square. In EBF4 this heavy metallic staff increases the power of Natalie's Bomb elemental skills. It may cast Blast as well as reduce target's Defence when used with her Spectrum and Normal Attack, which she may automatically counter attacks with. Wrecking Rod boosts Natalie's HP and Defence by significant amounts, however, at the same time it also reduces her Accuracy and Evade. It's overall more of a defensive staff, that also allows Natalie to passively debuff the enemies' Defences, increasing her allies' physical damage output. It provides Natalie with resistance against Bomb element and Stagger status effect, but makes her more vulnerable against al attacks as well. Normal The EBF5 version has a much higher bonus than before. The staff now resists Thunder instead of being weak to it, and now also resists the status. The Defence debuff on weapon-elemental attacks got replaced by instead, and its unleash got changed to Big Blast. Overall, the changes make the Wrecking Rod a more offensively oriented staff than before, however it continues to have strong defensive stats which make for a well-balanced weapon. Equip Remix Alt Wrecking Rod is the logical conclusion to a physical bulwark and can wield intense debuffs. With deific levels of and great , the Wrecking Rod can endure virtually any physical attack while holding its own against magical attacks. While it has nonexistent offensive potential, it can support the party with its debuff boost. Of course, the Wrecking Rod will force Natalie to be a very dedicated defensive player. For a less extreme defensive staff, consider Alt .... The Wrecking Rod can also reliably apply Dispel, making it potential support by clearing out foe buffs on spare turns. While it boasts incredible defensive stats, Alt Wrecking Rod faces stiff competition from its magical counterpart, Alt Oak Staff. While Oak Staff provides supreme magical protection, Natalie already has good Magic Defence and there are noticeably more physical attacks in the game than magical ones. As such, Wrecking Rod is typically better for most scenarios. For any given battle though, the decision is a matter of personal preference. Alt Wrecking Rod provides three elemental resistances: , and , none of which become immunities. The Wrecking Rod is given to the player as a reward for completing a quest in Whitefall Town for Rizer. |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 10% |lvl3HP = 15% |lvl4HP = 20% |lvl5HP = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = -30% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stagger |res3num = long100 |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -20% |lvl2EVA = -20% |lvl3EVA = -20% |lvl4EVA = -20% |lvl5EVA = -20% |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 25% |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 35% |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 40% |BonusSkillPower = (60%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 3 |item31 = Gunpowder |item31number = 2 |item32 = Steel Plate |item32number = 2 |item41 = Gunpowder |item41number = 5 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 1 |item43 = Hand Bomb |item43number = 5 |item51 = Steel Plate |item51number = 2 |item52 = Titanium |item52number = 1}} Found inside a chest in the Frozen Valley,on the same screen as the Slime Cat; accessing it requires solving the ice-sliding puzzle or having the Spiked Boots. * * |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 10% |lvl3HP = 15% |lvl4HP = 20% |lvl5HP = 25% |lvl1MAG = 15%10% |lvl2MAG = 25%20% |lvl3MAG = 40%30% |lvl4MAG = 55%40% |lvl5MAG = 70%50% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -20% |lvl2EVA = -20% |lvl3EVA = -20% |lvl4EVA = -20% |lvl5EVA = -20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |BonusSkillPower = 50 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 1 |item22 = Spring |item22number = 1 |item31 = Iron Plate |item31number = 4 |item32 = Spring |item32number = 4 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 2 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 2 |item43 = Floppy |item43number = 1 |item51 = Plutonium Core |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gunpowder |item52number = 10 |note = Before the v2 update, unleashed Bomb Blast (with 60 power and same modifier) instead of Big Blast and countered with Energy Bomb instead of Normal Attack. }} * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 20% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1MAG = -50% |lvl2MAG = -50% |lvl3MAG = -50% |lvl4MAG = -50% |lvl5MAG = -50% |lvl1DEF = 30% |lvl2DEF = 60% |lvl3DEF = 90% |lvl4DEF = 120% |lvl5DEF = 150% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bomb |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 1 |item22 = Spring |item22number = 1 |item31 = Iron Plate |item31number = 4 |item32 = Spring |item32number = 4 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 2 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 2 |item43 = Floppy |item43number = 1 |item51 = Plutonium Core |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gunpowder |item52number = 10}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie